Electronika
Electronika, also spelt Elektronika and Electronica, ( ) is the brand name used for many different electronic products built by factories belonging to the Soviet Ministry of Electronic Industry, including calculators, electronic watches, portable games, and radios. Many Electronika designs were the result of efforts by Soviet engineers, who were working for the Soviet military–industrial complex but were challenged with producing consumer goods which were in great shortage in the Soviet Union. The brand is still in use in Belarus. Calculators Most notable is a line of calculators, which started production in 1968. The Electronika calculators were produced in a variety of sizes and function sets, ranging from large, bulky four-function calculators to smaller models designed for use in schools operating on a special, safer 42V standard (like the MK-SCH-2). As time progressed, Electronika calculators were produced that supported more advanced calculations, with some of the most recent models even offering full programmability and functionality similar to today's American-designed graphing calculators. The Electronika brand is now used by Novosibirsk RPN programmable calculators Electronika MK-152 (ru:Электроника МК-152) and Electronika MK-161 (ru:Электроника МК-161). Computers MS 0511 personal computer]] The following Electronika computers used Soviet Intel-compatible CPU: * MS 1502, MS 1504 – XT clone * KR-series (01/02/03/04) – mass production of popular Russian 8-bit homebrew RK-86 (ru:Радио 86РК) The following Electronika computers used Soviet CPU, compatible with PDP-11: * Electronika 60 * UKNC * DVK – clone of SM EVM, stripped for mass production to satisfy general scientific and R&D needs * BK-0010 and BK-0011M – stripped and low-cost version of DVK, targeted at teenagers and home users Electronic toys Model names for Electronika-branded Nintendo Game & Watch clones start with IM (ИМ Игра Микропроцессорная, Russian acronym for "microprocessor based game"). The known models include: * IM-02 Nu, Pogodi! (1984) – Nintendo EG-26 Egg * IM-03 Mysteries of the Ocean (1989) – Nintendo OC-22 Octopus * IM-04 Merry Cook (1989) – Nintendo FP-24 Chef * MG-09 Space Bridge (1989) – Nintendo FR-27 Fire * MG-13 Explorers of Space (1989) * IM-18 Fowling (1989) * IM-22 Merry Footballer (1989) * MG-50 Amusing Arithmetics (1989) * IM-23 Car Slalom (1991) * IM-50 Space Flight (1992) Post-1992 versions: * I-01 Car Slalom * I-02 Merry Cook * I-03 Space Bridge * I-04 Fisher Tom-Cat * I-05 Naval Combat * I-06 Just you wait! * I-07 Frog boaster * I-08 Fowling * I-09 Explorers of Space * I-10 Biathlon * I-11 Circus * I-12 Hockey * I-13 Merry Footballer * I-14 Night Thiefes * I-15 Mysteries of the Ocean Original series: * IM-29 Chess Partner IM-11 Lunokhod was a clone of Bigtrak toy tank, a programmable battery-powered toy vehicle made by Milton Bradley Company. Tape recorders (audio) Reel-to-reel * 100S (1970, portable stereo) * ТА1-003 Stereo (1980) * 004 Stereo * MPK 007 S (1987) Cassette * 203-S (1980, portable stereo) * 204-S (1984, stereo deck) * MH-205 stereo (1985, car stereo player) * 206-stereo * 211-S (1983, portable stereo) * 301 (1972, portable) * 302, 302-1, 302-2 (1974 till 1990s, portable) * 305 (1984, portable) * 306 (1986, portable stereo) * 311-S (1977, portable stereo) * 321/322 (1978, portable) * 323/324 (1981, portable) * M-327 (1987, portable) * M-334S (1990, portable stereo component system with detachable recorder M-332S) * М-402S (1990, pocket stereo) * Elektronika-mini (199?, pocket stereo) External links * Museum of Soviet Calculators On the Web (MOSCOW) * Collection of Electronika watches * Article on Electronika watches * Soviet Digital Electronics Museum Category:Science and technology in the Soviet Union Category:Computing in the Soviet Union Category:Soviet brands Category:Electronics companies of the Soviet Union Category:Ministry of Electronic Industry (Soviet Union)